Generations
by Karrit
Summary: A saiyan falls to his death in the flames that were once his home planet, only to find himself alive on some foreign world. His name is Bardock.
1. Chapter 1

Generations – A Story of Love and Sacrifice between a Father and Son

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted by Akita Toriyama, FUNimation and all other parties.

Chapter 1: Twisted Fate! A Lonely Warrior's Journey!

Flames of the fires below licked up eager to feed upon his body. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate to burn like the rest of his people, save for one. However, he did not mind, for that survivor would grow up to avenge the extinction of their race. Knowing that made a smile form across his battle-scared face as he fell down to meet the engulfed Planet Vegeta. He closed his eyes expecting to incinerate at any second, but then a flash of light surrounded his body. The next thing he felt was a soft substance that oozed between his fingers and carried the smell of earth and moisture. This puzzled him as he tried to stand, but his body gave out and he fell back onto the muddy ground. He was physically weak from his wounds and exhaustion. Why had he not died? Did he not see the death of himself and of his people? Where was he now? There were so many questions, but they were to go unanswered, for he saw everything go blurry and then dark.

"Ahh!" Goten screeched as a flash of lightning came down within a few feet of him. Both he and Trunks were soaked with rain. They had been sparring in the forest until it suddenly began to storm. Naturally, Trunks wanted to continue, but he did not want to get in trouble by his mother, so they were obliged to return to the house. It was nearly suppertime anyway.

Trunks laughed at his younger friend. "Geez you're such a baby, Goten!" he jeered.

"I am not, Trunks!" snapped the younger half-saiyan, "I just don't like lightening." He looked ahead and saw the river below them and his house just beyond it. Then his large black eyes spotted something else. It looked like a man lying facedown on the muddy bank. "Hey Trunks look over there!" he said and pointed.

"Cool a dead body! I'm going to check it out!" Trunks replied and flew down toward the figure. Goten landed beside him, though not appearing particularly happy. Trunks turned to him and said, "I dare you to touch it."

Goten shook his head. "I'm not touching it! I want to go home and eat supper. I'm hungry."

"Baby!" Trunks taunted and started sucking his thumb to irritate Goten.

Goten began to throw a tantrum. "I am not a baby!" he screamed.

"Then touch it already!" snorted Trunks, "And if he's dead it's not like he's going to reach up and grab you."

With a gulp, the younger of the duo approached the body. He could see that the man was covered with blood. Slowly his right hand drew out and felt the man's matted black hair. Goten sighed with relief when nothing happened. Normally, he would not have been so timid, but this man made his hair stand on end. He turned to go when suddenly a large hand grabbed his left arm and pulled him down. He screamed with terror as he came face to face with the man. As suddenly as he had been grabbed, the hand released him. The man closed his eyes again and whispered, "Kakarrot…"

"Maybe I was wrong about the guy being dead," laughed Trunks as Goten ran behind him. He took note of the dried blood on the man's arms and armor, "He's hurt bad anyway. Maybe we should take him to your house?"

"He called me Kakarrot," Goten whispered from behind his friend, "Isn't that what your dad calls my dad?"

Trunks scratched his head. "Yeah? So…" His words trailed off as he took notice of a monkey-like tail protruding from the man's rump.

Goten had noticed the tail as well. He bent down beside the figure and gasped, "He's looks like Daddy!" He placed one of the saiyan's arms across his shoulders and flew off towards his house.

"Goten wait!" yelled Trunks as he flew after him. He stared at Goten's burden and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he's a clone of your father created some mad scientist and sent to terminate us!"

"That's not funny, Trunks!" the smaller half-saiyan muttered, "All I know is he's hurt and Dad would want to help him. Besides, I don't think he's that evil."

They landed and entered into the house. "Where have you two been?" Chichi snapped. She then took notice of the injured saiyan her son was carrying and screamed so loud that the entire house shook.

Goku winced as he heard his wife. He grabbed a towel and hopped out of the bath with trailing water behind him as he ran into the house. "I'm coming, Chichi!" he hollered.

"He's hurt, Mama," Goten said to his mother. He laid the saiyan down on the sofa and pointed to him.

"Get that thing off my furniture!" Chichi ordered. She screamed again and jumped into Goku's arms.

Goku blushed. "Gee, Chichi, you really shouldn't do such things in front of the boys," he teased, "Now what's the matter?"

"Look what our son dragged home!" his wife wailed and clung to her husband's waist.

The saiyan turned towards the sofa and his eyes widened. "Where did he come from?" he asked Goten. He thought Vegeta and he were the only pure saiyans left, but who was this one?

"Trunks and I found him by the river, Dad," answered his son, "And he's hurt very bad. He also called me Kakarrot. That's what Vegeta calls you isn't it?"

Goku set Chichi down and slowly approached the unconscious saiya-jin. "Yeah it is, son," he said. He blinked as he studied along the saiyan's facial features. They resembled his, save for a long scar on the left side. He turned to say something to his wife when the saiyan's eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Kakarrot?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah," Goku answered, "You're in my house."

Tears began to trickle down from the other saiyan's weary eyes. He weakly started to reach out to Goku and whispered, "I…am…Bardock…your…" Bardock's words trailed off as he closed his eyes and coughed up a little blood.

"Father!...FATHER!" Goku murmured as he recalled what he had learned during his time on Planet Namek. He knelt down beside Bardock and held his hand. "I don't understand how this can be, but I believe you. I am glad to have been able to see you even if I don't understand anything about this."

It was morning when Bardock opened his eyes. He found that he was lying in bed, but it was not a typical saiyan bed to his recollection. All it consisted of was a thin mattress on the floor, but soft and comfortable. He slowly pushed back his blankets to discover that he was naked, or would have been if much of his body had not been wrapped in bandages. At first, he thought he had been dreaming, but this place was foreign to him. He pondered over the strange surroundings and sat up with some difficulty, for he was very weak from his ordeal. He looked towards the entrance and saw a small child standing there. The boy appeared to be very young. The facial features resembled a miniature version of himself, save for the large innocent eyes and the lack of a scar on his left cheek. He was clad in an unusual garment of blue and purple cloth.

"Who are you?" Bardock demanded and tried to stand. His feet buckled from under him and he was sent to the ground with his limbs sprawling at his sides.

The little boy blinked like an owl at the injured saiyan. "I-I'm Goten," he stammered, "This is my family's house in the Eastern District of Mt. Paozu. "

"I've never heard of such a place before!" grunted Bardock as he crawled back under the blankets. He was too injured to stand, let alone walk and he was not used to being around children.

Goten approached Bardock and smiled. "Are you a saiyan?" he asked naively.

"Last time I checked," Bardock snorted. The child's sweet nature was making him feel rather uncomfortable, and moreso the resemblance he bore to himself. He was beginning to think that this was not a dream at all. Surely, that was his son Kakarrot who he had beheld before and this young boy was his child.

A woman entered carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming broth in her hands. "Goten!" she snapped, "Didn't I tell you not to come in here? It's bad enough we have to keep this thing here!"

"Sorry, Momma," Goten apologized as he scrambled out the door.

The woman turned back to Bardock and set the tray beside him. He eyed her suspiciously as well as the broth. "Who are you, woman? What is the name of this planet?" he asked in a dominating tone.

"My name none of your concern!" she replied without an ounce of fear in her voice. Her husband's father or not, she refused to let this saiyan stranger not going to push her around.

Bardock felt too tired to argue with the female, so he simply nodded and sniffed the broth. He decided it was safe enough and cupped the porcelain bowl in his hands. He drank furiously as he had not realized how hungry he had been. The warm savory liquid was quite welcoming to his parched throat and slid down into his empty stomach. He sat the bowl aside after finishing off his broth and then lay back down.

Chichi knelt down beside the saiyan and gestured for him to allow her to tend to his left arm. "You've been unconscious going on a week now." she mentioned.

Bardock watched the woman remove the bandages around his arm and apply a poultice to the sprain. He gathered that she was a native, which meant that his son's children were hybrids.

"Where is Kakarrot" Bardock inquired.

"He's training outside with our eldest boy," the earth woman replied.

Bardock reached up and clutched Chichi's arm, though not to harm her. "Then I wasn't dreaming after all!" he told her, "Please bring him to me. I want to see my son!"

Chichi was at first startled by the saiyan's sudden action, but he seemed more to be pleading to her more than wanting to hurt her. "But don't you think you should rest a bit first?" she suggested.

"Not until after I've seen Kakarrot, female!" Bardock retorted, releasing her.

"Oh allright," sighed Chichi. She left the room mumbling to herself about how stubborn men are-human or saiyan.

It was a short while later when Goku entered the house. His heart beat rapidly with every step he took towards the guestroom. He opened the door and poked his head inside to find that his father was sitting up. Both father and son stared at each other for a long time as one does when he or she experiences deja vu. Goku finally came to his senses and sat down at the edge of his father's futon. He smiled and whispered, "You're awake!"

Bardock turned away. "You're not like me, Kakarrot," he whispered, "I was born to be a killer of worlds, strong and ruthless. I can feel that you are much stronger than I ever could be and yet you are so gentle and compassionate. The last time I saw your face you were only a mere infant. What I do not understand is why I am here when you are a grown man, Kakarrot. The last thing I remember before this waking is watching me about to be engulfed with Planet Vegeta. I was supposed to die!" He struggled to stand, but his legs became like lead and he fell.

"Father!" Goku cried as he caught him by the arm. "You're kinda weak to be gettin up," he said as he helped Bardock back into bed, "I don't understand this myself, Father, but you are here and that's all that matters to me. Maybe you been given another chance?"

"But why me?" Bardock roared, "Kakarrot, why me and not the rest of our people? Can you not understand that I am a killing machine? I'm not ever sure I would know how to live another path in life than that!"

"Don't you think I know what you are?" Goku answered his father in a more serious tone than before, "But you have a choice, Father. Deep down I can feel you have a heart, but you are afraid of it. You don't have to be. As for Freiza, he's now only a bad memory. I defeated him with my own two hands!"

Bardock held his head. He could remember the visions. "You killed Lord Freiza?"

Goku shook his head. "I said I defeated him. Freiza'a death came by the hands of someone else, but that's not important. All you need to know is the saiyan race has been avenged."

"Tell me," Bardock questioned, "are we the only saiyan alive?'

"There were a handful of survivors; including Prince Vegeta," Goku explained, "but we were the last saiyans until we found you alive."

Bardock's eyebrows rose, though a little difficult to notice because of the bandages wrapped around his forehead. "Who were the other saiyans and what was their fate?"

"There were two of them. One was Nappa and the other was Radditz," Goku answered as his head bowed slowly, "Father, Nappa died at Vegeta's hand and I helped defeat Radditz, my own brother. I am very sorry, but I had to do it. They tried to destroy everything that was close to me, but I spared Vegeta his life after he was badly beaten. Maybe it was my saiyan pride, but I hope to fight him again someday."

A chill went down Bardock's spine as he heard his son's words. "Radditz was a fool," he hissed, "He died because he was got too cocky. There is no excuse for a saiyan who displays weakness." He hid his head with his hands and began to tremble like a cornered animal. "I am so confused, Kakarrot; so much is happening all at once."

Goku answered with a hand on his father's bandaged shoulder, "Father…"

The other saiya-jin gazed up at him. He shook nervously as a tear slid down his cheek. He thought about his friend, Toma, and then about his mate, Turnipi. He remembered every detail of her long, white face and those cruelly beautiful obsidian eyes. Her face triggered a violent rage in Bardock. His eyes turned to fire as he struck out at Goku. "Get the hell away from me!" he threatened, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The fevers had returned and claimed Bardock into torpor. He fell limp like a dead fish.

Goku sat like a watchdog beside his sleeping father. He leaned over and pushed locks of Bardock's tangled black hair away from his face. The other saiya-jin stirred a little, but he did not open his eyes. Goku was about to whisper something to him when his own hair stood up as he sensed a strong chi and footsteps coming from behind him. He stood up and turned around to find Vegeta standing a few feet from him with that trademark scowl on his face.

"Kakarrot," he growled, "We need to talk."

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Memories. Bardock and Goku's Reconciliation!


	2. Chapter 2

Generations – A Story of Love and Sacrifice between a Father and Son

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted by Akita Toriyama, FUNimation and all other parties.

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories. Bardock and Goku's Reconciliation!

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Goku asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with how the saiyan prince was eyeing his slumbering father.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and roared, "I'll ask the questions, Kakarrot. For starters, what in the hell is going on here? Where in the hell did that come from?" He pointed to Bardock and continued; "I thought my brat was playing some sort of a joke. Did you wish him here?"

The taller saiyan stared down at the prince. "No I didn't," he replied, "I have no idea how he got here. I contacted Kaio-sama and told him the situation. He suspects that my father fell through some sort of time loop, and perhaps not coincidental. He'll contact me when he can gather more information."

"Not good enough," grunted Vegeta, "I don't like this. Are you even sure that he's for real, Kakarrot? And how do you know he wouldn't turn on you and your family? He is a saiyan after all."

"So are we, Vegeta!" Goku answered defensively, "Look I don't understand this, but I'm convinced he really my father. He won't harm anyone. Not after today at any rate."

Vegeta snorted and turned away, "You're an ass, Kakarrot," he said, "But have it your way. Let's just be fortunate that we no longer have a full moon."

"Allright, Vegeta," Goku sighed, "I'll keep an eye out for anything strange, but I suggest we finish our talk outside and let my father rest."

"Fine then," growled the saiyan prince.

Bardock awoke sometime during the early morning hours. It was still dark outside and a storm fell heavily outside. He sat up without much difficulty and peered out into the darkness of the room. His saiyan ears caught the sound of whimpering coming from the hall. 'Blast it,' Bardock thought, 'I'll never get back to sleep with that carrying on.' He struggled to his feet and discovered that his legs were now strong enough for him to walk, though in a rather awkward and slow pace. Making his way to the door, he opened it to find Goten huddled on the floor. "What are you doing?" whispered Bardock, "You're part saiyan warrior. You've got to be strong."

The small child looked at his grandfather with tear-filled eyes. "I don't like thunder," he whimpered, "It's loud and scary."

Bardock shook his head at his grandson. His knees began to buckle, and he nearly fell. He caught himself and leaned against the doorway for support. "I need to lie back down," he muttered. He turned back to Goten and gestured for him to follow.

"Thanks Grandpa," Goten whispered as he closed the door behind him. There was no need to turn on a light since both could see rather well in the darkness of the room.

Bardock slid back under his blankets and laid his head back against his soft pillow. "How old are you anyway?" he gruffly asked his young grandson.

The child sat down beside the large saiya-jin. "I'm seven."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Bardock commented, "I can sense that you've surpassed my qi level and yet you're terrified of storms." He was quite puzzled at how sweet-natured Goten was, but then again it wasn't surprising since this was his son's child.

"I bet you're not afraid of anything, Grandpa," Goten smirked. He looked up at Bardock with huge admiring eyes. He then bent forward and gave him a hug.

The saiyan tensed. The boy was squeezing his waist and smiling. "What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," Goten replied with a frown and large eyes. He let go and inched back to his spot. "I only wanted to give you a hug."

"Why? What's a hug used for?" asked Bardock, who had never heard of such a thing before.

Goten giggled. "You use a hug to show someone you care about them, silly," he commented.

Shifting under the quilt, Bardock muttered, "On Planet Vegeta we fight to show how we cared about one another."

"But I don't want to fight you, Grandpa," the saiyan youth protested, "You'd probably beat me."

"I don't know about that," yawned Bardock, "But right now I want to sleep." He lifted up part of his blanket and patted to a spot beside him.

The little boy obeyed and crawled down beside his grandfather. He curled himself into a ball and closed his eyes.

Bardock placed an arm around him and looked down at his grandson. 'Deep down I know you're a tough little saiyan warrior,' he thought to himself, 'Yes, I can feel that you've even reached the level of a super saiyan. Amazing how powerful you are at such a young age. That makes me proud.'

The next morning Goku found his wife standing in the guestroom with her jaw dropped to the floor. "Why are you doing that, Chichi?" he asked with puzzlement. Chichi made no verbal response. Instead, she pointed towards the bed with a shaky index finger.

Goku chuckled as he discovered his father still asleep with Goten snuggled up against him.

Bardock opened his eyes. "What are you looking at?" he asked with a yawn, "He got scared of the storm last night so I allowed him to sleep with me."

Goku smiled at his father. "Getting to know your family, Father?" he remarked, "And here I thought you said you weren't ever capable of having emotion."

Bardock, narrowing his eyes, whipped his tail around Goku's ankles and violently tripped him

"Whaaa!" Goku shouted, falling face-first to meet the ground.

Bardock sighed. "I'd rather not see you. Get out of my face!"

Goku blinked while rubbing his cheek, which started to bruise. "Did I offend you?"

"It's complicated," Bardock hissed, "Leave!"

Gohan burst into the room. "That's enough!" he shouted with tightly clenched fists, "I won't have you treating father that way! He's been sitting by your side for days on end. Just what is your problem anyway?"

Goku tilted his head with confusion. Gohan was usually calm and collected, yet somehow Bardock's cruel treatment of him had caused the teenager to snap. Sure he wished meeting his saiyan father would have been on more pleasant terms, but things were as they were.

"Things are complicated, boy!" Bardock sighed, "It's difficult for me to look at the child who cost me my mate."

Goku tilted his head sideways. "I did? How could I kill my own mother if I was just a baby?"

Bardock punched the ground. "Are you dense? She died giving birth to you! Turnipi, my mate. She was a truly ruthlessly beautiful warrior. How dare her life be taken in such a humiliating way?" His eyes shot up toward Goku. They were crimson, and filled with hatred. The saiyan's body became enveloped with qi as he struggled to attack.

"That's it!" Gohan warned, "If you lay one hand on my father, you're going to regret it, saiyan!"

Goku gently pushed Gohan aside and shook his head. "That's not necessary. He can't even come at me with everything he's got right now. To tell you the truth, I'm excited just thinking about how strong papa will be once he's better!" His dark eyes quivered with the rush of excitement that only a saiyan would understand.

Both Bardock and the teenager fall over. The weak qi ball dimmed and fizzled out into nothing. It took several moments for Bardock to regain his composure. Gohan himself felt somewhat weirded out by his father's proclamation.

"That's better," Goku replied in a solemn voice, "I know this is gonna be hard for all of us, but can't we put aside out differences for now? Dad, if my mother was as strong as you said she was I am truly sorry she died. I can't change that, but once you're strong enough, you can fight me if you wish. We'll battle no holds barred; that way you can seek vengeance in honor of her. I owe you that much."

"Fine, have it your way," Bardock whispered as exhaustion seized him. The outburst drained what little strength he had. He closed his eyes and slept.

Two weeks had past since Bardock came into the life of his son, Goku and his family. Kaio-sama still had no news to tell of, so it was thought it best at present for the saiyan to further get to know his newly found family and not worry about his dark past or why he was in the future. It was difficult at times for Bardock, but he was determined to get to well to fight Kakarrot, or Goku as the Earthlings called him. Kakarrot owed him that!

Gohan was another matter. He was very cautious of Bardock, yet he felt if his father thought the saiyan deserved a chance, then so be it. He came into the guestroom one morning to find that Bardock was out of bed and had removed the bandages that had covered the wounds he had received from Dodoria. He found him looking out a window in naught but his undergarments. It was quite evident that Bardock was almost completely recovered from his ordeal. He still favored his left arm, however. Gohan approached Bardock with a small bundle of Goku's old clothing, which he thought would fit Bardock well enough and his mother had prepared a hole for the tail.

Bardock sensed the presence and turned to face Gohan. "Good Morning," he said in a slightly gruff voice, "What have you got there?"

"I brought you some clothes," Gohan sighed, "Now that you're up and about, it's about time you had a proper bath and some decent clothes to wear. That armor you wore when you were found is beyond repair."

The saiyan raised an eyebrow. The clothing looked totally foreign to him, but he agreed that it wouldn't do for him to be going about naked the entire time he was there. "Very well." He spoke, "Show me the way to your bathing grounds."

Gohan led him outside and pointed to a water-filled metal barrel over a fire. Since Bardock might not be accustomed to such things as a bathtub, he thought it best to give him a crash course on how to wash himself off first and use the barrel for soaking only.

"Boy, bathing is not alien to my people!" Bardock snorted as he lashed his tail from side to side, "And I'm quite sure I can figure it out myself."

Gohan glared in return and threw the pile of clothing at the saiyan. A pair of boxers landed on his head. 'Damn it,' Bardock thought as he pulled the pair of underwear away from his face. He shrugged and stepped down into the warmth of the bathwater. It had been so long since he had the pleasure of feeling hot water massaging against his olive skin. He reclined back

Meanwhile, Goku wandered into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. "Morning Chichi," he said with a yawn as he ran hand through his matted black hair.

"Morning Goku-sa," replied Chichi as she stirred the rice on the stove. She glanced over at her tall husband and thought he looked absolutely adorable in those blue pajamas with little puppies all over them.

Goku walked up behind his wife and peered over her shoulder to see what she was fixing for breakfast. "Can I have just a little taste now, Chichi?" he asked with big innocent eyes.

Chichi smiled and shook her head. "Not yet. Go change and wash up while I finish preparing everything. Your father's up and about already, so I'm making extra."

The saiyan's eyes lit up. "Father's recovered? Great! Now we can spar like he wanted."

"Not quite yet, Goku," Chichi sighed, "Not until his arm's a little better."

"Awww," pouted Goku, "Oh well, I hope he's feeling better otherwise."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Kakarrot," interrupted Bardock as he entered into the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans and white t-shirt that bore the words 'Capsule Corporation' on it. His tail was wrapped about his waist like a belt. Bardock examined his son and spat at him. He pointed at a finger at the pajamas, "What in the hell is that you're wearing? It looks so ridiculous on a saiyan! It's vulgar!"

Goku blushed as a sweatdrop appeared across his forehead. "Oh these are my pajamas. Chichi gave them to me for my birthday, though it's really the day that Grandpa found me."

Bardock just snorted.

Blushing, Goku slipped away to wash himself up for breakfast.

Chichi took the rice off the stove and then turned to Bardock. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's healing," the saiyan replied, allowing her to look it over, "Thank for tending to it."

The Earth woman nodded to him as she examined the closed wound. "It's still a little tender I see," she commented, "Go ahead and sit down at the table and I'll put some poultice on it after you've eaten."

No sooner had Bardock sat down at the table, Goten came through the front door toting a fish nearly twice his size. "I'm home, 'mama," he said, proudly showing off his catch of the day.

"That's a nice one, Goten," Chichi remarked, ruffling her seven year-old's hair. He really did remind her of a miniature Goku

Goten beamed and sat his fish in a large cooler where it would remain fresh until lunch. He turned to head to the table when he caught sight of his grandfather sitting there. "Grandpa!" he shouted as he ran towards the larger saiyan, "You're all better!"

Bardock cracked a smile at the little boy and replied, "Pretty much, except for my arm. That'll be remedied soon."

The small half-saiyan took a seat beside his grandfather and grinned up at him. "That's good," he said, "Maybe today I can teach you how to fish."

"Maybe," murmured Bardock. He was still a little uneasy, but it was giving way to his emotion. It didn't nearly frighten him as much as it had only a few weeks before.

Goku had now returned to the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and black shirt. His mouth began to drool as his nose caught the scent of breakfast. "Is it ready now, Chichi?" he asked.

"Yes Goku," replied Chichi as she removed her white apron, "Go have a seat and I'll serve the food."

Bardock's eyes widened as his son took a seat right across from him. He finally realized that his son was tailless! "What happened to it, Kakarrot?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Father?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Your tail," Bardock replied, "did you have it cut off?'

Goku looked behind him and then laughed with a hand placed behind his head. "Oh, I had it removed for good a long time ago. That was before our moon was destroyed."

With raised eyebrows, Bardock pondered for a moment. "I see," he finally said.

"I didn't know you used to have a tail, Dad," giggled Goten, "Do you think I can get one just like Grandpa's?"

Bardock smirked at his grandson. "I think you better without one."

Soon everyone present was filled with a delicious breakfast. Chichi was always happy to hear compliments about her cooking, but she thought Bardock's table manners had room for improvement. He couldn't use chopsticks very well, so he resorted to eating everything with his fingers until Chichi brought him a fork.

Once breakfast was over, Chichi rubbed some poultice

over the saiyan's sore arm. "It should be allright in just a few days," she told him.

"Good," Bardock said. He turned to his son and asked, "So Kakarrot, what have you planned for today?"

"Well, my friend Kuririn is coming by today so we might go out and do some swimming and fishing," Goku answered with a laugh.

Bardock stretched and yawned. "So that's how you spend your time around here is it?" he said, "Well, I think I might go with you. Like I said, you can't expect me to lie around your house all day."

Little Goten squealed with delight. "Awesome!" he beamed, "You'll love our secret place, Grandpa."

Goku laughed again. He looked out the window and saw a familiar noseless face peek into the kitchen. "Kuririn!" he called excitedly, for it had been a few months since he had seen his best friend.

Within Kuririn came inside and hugged his old friend, or so he thought.

"What are you doing?" Bardock barked as the short Earthling wrapped his arms around him.

"IIIIEEEEEE!" yelped Kuririn and let go. He blinked as he saw that there were two Gokus before him, except that one had a scar on the left side of his face and a tail. "W-W-What's going on here?" he stuttered flabbergasted.

The real Goku stepped forward and laughed at his old friend. "Don't be afraid, Kuririn," he said, "That's just my father, Bardock. The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?"

Kuririn blinked again. "Your father?" he said, "He's alive? Goku, did you wish him back with the dragon balls?"

"Nope," Goku replied, "Kaio-sama speculated he came through a time loop, but that's all he knows at the present."

Bardock stared at Kuririn and back to his son. "Is this the friend you were talking about, Kakarrot?" he asked.

Goku nodded to his father. "Yeah. Kuririn and I go back since we were boys. We trained together under Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

_Man_, thought Kuririn as he looked at both Goku and Bardock. _This is really weird. I mean, what are the odds of you finding your father on your doorstep? I sure hope Goku's concerned at least a little bit. I know he's always wanted an opportunity to meet his father, but I do believe him about not wishing upon the dragon balls._

"Daddy," said Goten as he tugged at his father's shirt, "Can we go fishing now? I want to show Grandpa how to catch the big ones."

Goku smiled at his son and put him on his shoulders. "Sure we can, Little Guy," he answered, "You ready to go, Kuririn? Father?"

"Yeah sure," replied Kuririn, still deep in thought.

Bardock answered with nod.

Soon the foursome was standing in a green clearing of a forest where the river met a waterfall. Both Goku and Goten ran ahead of the others and shed their clothing down to their skin and dove into the cool water.

Kuririn laughed and shook his head. "Like father, like son," he commented, "I swear some things never change."

Bardock, however, watched with perplexity. Never before had he seen a saiyan frolic like his son and grandson did. He watched them as they pounced on a large trout and wrestled it in the water.

"Hey Kuririn," Goku called, "Think fast!" He held the giant fish above his head and hurtled it toward the former monk. It sent him back fifty feet into a meadowed area of the wood.

A giggling Goten looked up at his tall father gave him a thumbs up. "My Daddy is the strongest guy in the world!" he exclaimed with delight

."I can vouch for that, Goten," Kuririn said as he set the fish down under a shady oak, "You saiyans just keep getting stronger and stronger."

Bardock smirked at the human's remark. "It's in our blood," he said, "But I never anticipated that my son would become the strongest of our kind and I have yet to see his true power."

Goku blushed slightly and placed a hand behind his head. "Hey, why don't you guys come join us for a swim? The water's great!"

"Sounds like a plan, Bro," Kuririn answered as he threw his outer clothing onto the bank, "My head's burning up with all this hair I have now." He then dove into the water, making a terrific splash on Goku.

Not knowing what to do, Bardock just stared at them.

"Come on in, Grandpa," called Goten. He was splashing about in the water like an otter.

Taking a deep breath, Bardock stripped down to his undergarments and cautiously waded into the river. As he drew close to his son, he felt a sudden surge of mischievousness come over him. 'You like to play rough, Kakarot?" he thought, 'Well, let's test how fast your reflexes are.' His lips curled back into a grin as he went behind his son and reached out to pull him underwater.

Before he could react, Goku had been taken down into the water. He came up several seconds later, sputtering and looking around. "Allright, who did that?" he asked with a smirk. He turned around to find his father standing behind him and laughing.

"I cannot believe than a super saiyan could be taken down so easily by a common saiyan," chuckled Bardock.

Goku crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at his father. "Oh, is that a fact?" he asked, sending a tidal wave of water towards Bardock, "Let's see how you can handle this!"

"Shit!" the other saiyan growled. He then glared at Goku and made his way toward him, flicking his tail about like an enraged cat.

"Sorry, Father," Goku apologized, thinking he had insulted him in some way.

Bardock swept his tail beneath the river's surface and used it to propel a fountain of water that sent his son washing up on the sandy bank. "You are much too easy, Kakarrot," he remarked as he waded over to him. He then offered to help him up.

"That was awesome, Grandpa!" Goten squealed with delight, "You totally fooled Dad."

Goku placed an arm around Bardock and laughed in turn. "I must admit you got me good, Father."

Kuririn found himself wondering if his hidden suspicions about Bardock had been wrong. However, it didn't help to explain the saiyan being there nor why Goku didn't seem to show even the slightest concern. 'Of course Goku was the same way before the Cell Games too,' the former monk thought.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally caught several trout. As Bardock toweled his black hair, he realized how much he had changed within the past few weeks he had spent with his son. He admitted to himself that he did enjoy their day of fishing and swimming. Bardock was still a saiyan, but for the first time he was beginning to feel that he did belong here.

Goku himself was about to tie the fish together when his ears picked up a call of distress. It sounded like scared young child. "Kuririn, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah I do, Goku," he answered, "Think we ought to check it out?"

"Allright," replied the saiyan. He turned to Goten and added, "Why don't you and your grandfather go on ahead. Kuririn and I will catch up to you soon."

The little half-saiyan nodded. "Okay," he said.

Both Goku and Kiririn ran off in the direction where the cries had come from. They stopped in a clearing where the trees opened up into the shape of a six-pointed star. There they found a little girl with her leg caught in a trap. She looked up at the strange men with large eyes. "Please help me," she cried.

Kuririn scratched his head. "Hey Goku, do hunters often set traps in this part of the forest?" he asked his saiyan friend.

"Sometimes, though I haven't seen many do it lately," replied Goku. He approached the girl and knelt down beside her. He took the iron trap in his hands and broke it apart as if it were made of paper. He felt along the girl's ankle and said, "It's not broken," he said, "Can you walk?"

The girl shook her head. "It hurts, but thank you for helping me, Mister."

Goku blushed a little. He lifted girl into his arms, "I'll take you back to your home then," he said.

"I have a better idea," the girl replied in a sinister tone. Her eyes suddenly became black as a shadow and white fangs gleamed. She then sank them deep into the back of Goku's neck.

"Ungh!" Goku cried as he tried to pry the girl off of him, but her strength was far beyond that of any human. Her shape was also no longer than of a little girl, but that of a creature he had never seen before.

Kuririn rushed towards Goku, but then another figure came appeared front of him. "I knew I should have stayed at home," the former monk groaned as he delivered a punch at the foe. The being stopped his attack in midair and laughed. Kuririn suddenly sensed a qi that was well beyond his own. It felt even more powerful than a super saiyan.

Goku himself was having his own problems. Venom from bite had left him paralyzed, making him unable to fight. He cursed himself for allowing himself to let his guard down. He had not even sensed the enemy until it was too late. He looked up at the creature than had once taken the shape of the child. She now reminded him of a spider in the way she caught and bound her prey. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," the female being hissed and kicked the saiyan in the face, "We're taking you to see Lord Ekoc."

"Damn you!" Goku lashed as he struggled to move, but his legs and arms would not respond.

The female creature cackled and struck him from behind. Goku went unconscious. "You're a feisty one," she commented, "But also a fool. If you had not fallen into our trap, I doubt I would have been able to get close enough to you."

"GOKU!" Kuririn shouted. He tried to make his way to his friend, but the other being had sent a blow to the back of his head. Kuririn too was out cold.

"Lady Sipep," the male creature called to the other, "What's to be done with this one? Shall I spill his blood?"

"You can kill him if you like, but don't do anything messy, Etirps" she replied.

Etirps cursed and picked Kuririn up by an arm. "Oh very well," he said as he tossed him into the river, "I'll let the fish have him."

Meanwhile, they had just made it to the Son's capsule house when Bardock suddenly stood erect. He hissed and lashed his tale furiously. He suddenly saw visions of his son in his mind. Two strange creatures were taking him away, and they were more powerful than any he had seen before. Frieza-sama's strength even paled in comparison to theirs. He sensed they wanted him for his energy, even if they had to kill him for it. Bardock tightly clenched his fists and roared wildly. The saiyan felt his anger rise to limits it had never rose to before. Lightning now flashed from the sky and enveloped Bardock in a golden flame. His eyes became like green emeralds and his hair burnt into a mane yellow flame. The love he had for his son, Kakarrot, had awakened to its full extent and he was no longer afraid. He, Bardock, son of Rhubark had become a super-saiyan

Chapter 3: Burning Embers of Rage. Space Pirate Ekoc Makes His Appearance!


	3. Chapter 3

Generations – A Story of Love and Sacrifice between a Father and Son

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted by Akita Toriyama, FUNimation and all other parties.

Chapter 3: Burning Embers of Rage. Space Pirate Ekoc Makes His Appearance!

Goku opened his eyes to a blurry world. Every inch of his body was stiff and ached even with the slightest move, and on top of that, he felt ill to his stomach as if he were experiencing a terrible hangover. His mind pondered what happened. He remembered the little girl-no, she was an alien. She had done something to the back of his neck. He couldn't move and fell into a world of darkness. Now he was awake in a strange place. He could not sense any of his friends and family, or anyone on earth for that matter. Was he in space? His surrounds did to suggest he was on some sort of spacecraft. He was lying in cell with polished silver bars. Shackles confined his limbs to a bed of cushions. But the most alarming thing to Goku was the collar that had been placed around his neck. As he tried to break his shackles, something clicked inside the collar, sending a jolt of horrible pain throughout his body. The saiyan screamed out in anguish like a dying animal. Whoever had captured him clearly understood the saiyan's strength and was determined to prevent him from escaping. Goku fell to his knees, panting heavily as foam and blood dripped from his mouth.

Goku tilted his head up as he heard footsteps approaching. He beheld four humanoids wearing black cloaks with silver claps in the shape of a talon. Their skins were ruddy and their heads bore no hair. Their eyes were a piercing ice blue and stared lifelessly down at the saiyan. Standing in the midst of them was a figure, which appeared nearly seven feet tall. His body was clad in thin velvety fur, as dark as a cloudless night, and his face resembled a mixture of humanoid and feline, adorned by pure white hair, kept back in a long braid. He wore a long scarlet robe with black embroidery of the same talon symbol as the clasps. His sharp golden eyes followed every breath that Goku took drew.

"I see you discovered what your collar can do, Earthling," he purred in a soft, if not mocking tone, "I hope you like your new accommodations. I always keep my most valuable prizes under heavy guard." He diverted his attention to the ruddy aliens inquiring, "So he is the one Lady Sipep and Etirps captured this afternoon?"

"Yes, Lord Ekoc," replied one of the ruddy humanoids with a low bow.

Ekoc smiled menacingly as he grabbed a handful of Goku's hair, pulling up so both of their faces met. "You are no Earthling!," he laughed, "You damn fools! This is a tailless saiyan! What we have here is one of the last few survivors of an endangered species!"

Goku's hair stood on end as he felt the Ekoc's qi. It both scared him and thrilled him at the same time. His saiyan blood boiled with the urge to fight, but he contained it remembering his predicament-the collar. Whatever technology they used to create it, he knew he couldn't stand a chance against this foe unless it was removed. He could still feel the pain even after seizures stopped. He could do nothing to escape, and for the first time in his life he felt truly helpless.

"You're very strong even for a saiyan, my friend. That makes you very valuable to me. Now tell me your name."

"My name is Kakarrot," Goku grunted. He decided that it was safer to use his saiyan name than his given name.

"Kakarrot is it?" repeated Ekoc, "Well, Kakarrot, I am your new master. I have decided to spare you the fun of fighting to your death as a gladiator. You will instead be trained to be my innermost bodyguard. Now how does such an honor bestowed upon you?"

The saiyan glared back at his captor. "I have no desire to serve you!"

A blue aura surrounded Ekoc as he rose before Goku. He grabbed him by the throat and hissed with contempt. "You are in no position to show me such disrespect. Endangered species or not, I think you need to be taught how to behave." He threw his prisoner to the ground and then punched him in the ribcage.

Goku yelled out as he felt three of his ribs crack from just one kick. Wincing, he clutched his waist and sat up. He wanted to turn super saiya- jin right there, but his love and his promise kept him under control. He had to be in order to protect his loved ones, but he promised himself that he would do away with Ekoc, though he didn't know when or how.

Lord Ekoc turned to his ruddy guards. "Take Kakarrot to the pit and brand him. Then give I shall whip him personally as retribution for his little outburst."

Miles away on Earth, Kuririn felt a something thrust against his chest. He sputtered up water.

"Don't die on me, human!" Vegeta ordered. He had sensed two strong and foreign qi and went to investigate. He had arrived onto the scene just as the two aliens had left with Goku. He sensed Kuririn and dove into the river after him. There was no way he was going to allow him to die. He wanted to find out everything that had happened. He knew that Kakarrot should never have trusted his so-called father and had paid for his naïve nature.

The former monk opened his eyes and gasped as he took in the fresh air. "Vegeta," he startled in a hoarse voice, "What happened? Where's Goku?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" roared the saiyan prince as he held Kuririn up by the collar of his torn dougi, "Were you not with fishing with Kakarrot today?"

Kuririn nodded nervously. "Of course I was, Vegeta," he answered, "We were fishing with Goten and Bardock. Everything was going just fine until we went to leave. Goku heard a little girl cry out for help and we went to investigate. The girl turned out to be this human-like alien with grey skin and fangs. She bit Goku in the neck and he couldn't move. I tried to help him, but then her associate knocked me out. That's all I know."

"Damn it!" Vegeta snorted. He let the human fall to the ground and cursed. "Kakarrot is too trusting for his own good. That so-called father of his must be working for them and played on Kakarrot's emotions enough to let his guard down."

"I-I guess," gulped Kuririn, "I mean I didn't exactly trust him myself."

Vegeta glared and grabbed Kuririn by the arm. "Come along!" he bellowed, "We're going hunting and we'll start with that Bardock." They flew off towards the Son house.

"Grandpa, come on inside," Goten called as he opened the door. He blinked as he discovered his grandfather's sudden transformation. "Grandpa, you're a super saiyan! Momma! Gohan!"

Bardock turned and looked down at his grandson. He realized that a bond had been created between him and his son. That was how he knew that Kakarrot was in trouble. 'So this is what it is like to love?' he thought, 'My son, I promise with my life that I'll find you and I won't let they who took you bring harm to my grandchildren-my family. As a saiyan I still passion to fight, but no longer will I kill the innocent out of cold blood. I was born a low-class soldier, but it was your love for me that brought forth my transformation. That love has cleansed my heart of evil. I was blind, but now I see. Hold tight, my son, I am coming for you."

Chichi ran outside, angry with her husband for being late. "Goten, where is your fa-AHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the sight of Bardock and jumped into Gohan's arm and fainted.

"Grandfather, you're a super saiyan!" Gohan exclaimed, hardly noticing his mother. His mind was a blur of confusion. What was going on? Where was his dad?

"Gohan, take your mother and your brother back inside and guard them," Bardock answered in a quiet voice, "Your father is in some kind of trouble."

Gohan blinked. "How do you know that?" he asked, almost trusting him-almost.

Before Bardock could utter a reply, Vegeta and Kuririn landed right in front of him. "He knows it because he helped your father get captured, Gohan," the prince hissed. He glared at Bardock with wrath and hatred in his eyes. "I see that you are a pure saiyan after all, Bardock," he spat, "But you are also a traitor."

"Prince Vegeta?" The other saiya-jin enquired with shock, "Traitor? I had nothing to do with what happened to my son! I swear that I would never harm him!"

"Damn you, saiyan! I am going to get the truth out of you even if I have to kill you in the process!" Vegeta roared and as he too turned super saiyan. He lunged at Bardock. Both were locked together. Vegeta soon had the upper arm and yanked hard on the other saiyan's tail, rendering him defenseless. He pinned Bardock to the ground. His eyes narrowed, making him resemble a tiger before killing its prey by snapping its neck. "You are strong, but not as strong as I am. Now tell me what I want to know or I'll dismember your body, starting with this arm!" He clamped down on Bardock's wounded arm, breaking the bone. If Bardock didn't confess, he was going to rip it completely off.

Goten wailed upon hearing his grandfather give out a cry of pain and jumped onto Vegeta's shoulders. "Leave my grandpa alone, Uncle Vegeta!" he screamed, "I know he's telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt daddy, or anyone else. Please don't kill him."

"Argh! Let go of me, brat!" ordered the prince, "This isn't your damned grandfather. He died a long time ago with the rest of the saiyan race. This is an impostor!"

"I don't believe you!" sobbed the chibi, refusing to let go, "That is my grandpa. I love him and I know he loves me and my dad. I won't let you hurt him!"

Kuririn's hair stood up on end. Vegeta had changed a lot since the early days and he understood that he was only trying to prevent Goten from getting hurt. However, he also felt a sense of sympathy toward Bardock. "Vegeta, please don't," he pleaded, "I mean what if he's telling the truth."

"I SAID GET OFF!" Vegeta roared, ignoring Kuririn's plight. He grabbed Goten and threw him into Gohan and Chichi. He turned back to Bardock and said, "Here's your last chance to tell the truth before I tear your arm off!

"VEGETA, DO NOT HARM THAT SAIYAN!" a voice called out in everyone's mind.

The prince hesitated for a moment, but complied and released Bardock. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am King Kai," said the voice, "I am the Northern Kaio and friend of Son Goku."

Goku was taken down to the lower level of the ship. There he and several other beings were stripped down naked and lined up like cattle. Each received a brand in the shape of a talon on the back of their right shoulder. After receiving his mark, Goku was taken away from the others and brought to a dimly lit room where his shackles were attached to four pulleys coming from both the ceiling and floor. They pulled tightly at his wrists and ankles to the point where they cut into his skin. No sooner had he been tied down, two hands groped his buttocks. They felt like cold iron and squeezed and caressed both cheeks in a seductive manner. Goku shivered at a feeling of fear and shame he had never felt before.

"You will learn to obey me, Kakarrot. I can tell you're very strong, "Ekoc cooed, "Your skin is tough, yet supple. It should heal well after your punishment is finished. Shall we begin?"

The lashes began. Goku felt leather and metal teeth bite down onto his bare back. He squint his eyes shut and tried to ignore the crippling pain he felt. He tried to think about his family and friends miles away on Earth. Even though they seemed so far away, they were the only thing that could protect his sanity. Blood, his blood dripped in streams from his shredded back for what seemed like an eternity until he passed out.

"So you are the famous King Kai?" Vegeta asked, "Tell me why you don't want him killed!"

"I found Goku," the Northern Kiao began, "He's being held captive on a spacecraft belonging to a space pirate named Ekoc."

"Who in the hell is this Ekoc?" demanded the prince, "And why do you sound so downhearted? Is Kakarrot not the most powerful fighter in this galaxy?"

King Kai sighed, "In this galaxy yes, but there are thousands of galaxies, Vegeta. The universe is separated into four quadrants. I oversee the Northern Quadrant where you are, but this Lord Ekoc is from the Western Quadrant. I recently received news from the West Kaio that Ekoc crossed into the Northern Quadrant in search of new servants. It's very possible that he could have been attracted to Earth by sensing the qi of you saiyan or he could have been attracted by knowledge of the existence of the dragon balls. Both way, he may be much stronger than Goku and I fear for his life."

Vegeta scowled, "So King Kai, what about Bardock. Surely he was sent by this Lord Ekoc to lure Kakarrot into a trap."

'Enough of this shit!" winced Bardock, holding his broken arm, "I already told you that I had nothing to do with it. I can't explain it, but sometimes I see visions. I had a vision of them taking him."

"Enough!" shouted King Kai, "Vegeta, Bardock is indeed innocent, though he may have something to do with this; he may have in fact been wished here by the dragon balls. That's what Goku hinted to me before he was cut off. The last thing he told me was to take his family to Kami's Palace until something can be done."

"King Kai," Bardock spoke up, "My son told me about you. Please understand that I must rescue him. I don't know why fate has brought me here, but I cannot bear to lose him again. For the first time I am not afraid to admit that I have always loved him even when he was a tiny baby. Please tell me what I must do."

"Bardock, I am uncertain about what to do. I cannot stop you from attempting a rescue, but I can tell you that Ekoc won't take your son's life just yet. He's more valuable to him alive. I can also give you the location of the ship. It's still fairly close to Earth and currently stationary, but for how long I cannot say. Good luck to you."

Kuririn stood beside Bardock and put his hand on the saiyan's shoulder. "I'm sorry I had my doubts about you, but don't worry about Goku. He's always found a way to overcome those who terrorized this planet and I have a feeling he'll find a way out of this."

"I apologize, but I still have my doubts about you," Vegeta growled, "However, we must concentrate now on rescuing Kakarot. I'll get my woman to build us a spacecraft. The rest of you do whatever you need to do." He then flew off in the direction of Western Capital City.

Gohan looked up at the sky. 'Hang in there, Dad,' he thought as he clenched his fists.

'We'll get you back. You've done so much for all of us and now we'll be there for you. That I promise.' He turned to Kuririn and said, "Take Grandfather to Karin's and see if he has any senzu beans, while I take mother and Goten to Kami's. I'll also inform Piccolo and Dende about what's happened."

"Allright Gohan," replied Kuririn. He turned back to Bardock and had him swing his right arm over his shoulder. "I'm going to take you to a friend of ours. He'll have something to fix you up."

Bardock nodded as they rose up into the twilight sky. "Thank you," he murmured, "But why are you showing me such kindness?"

"Hey, you're the father of my best friend and it's what he'd do if he were here, Kuririn answered with a smile, "Besides you'll need to be at your fullest strength if we are to rescue him. There's no telling what kind of power we're going up against."

As they flew off into the evening, Bardock turned back to Kuririn and said, "Indeed I will. I vow to no longer kill the weak and innocent. No, I only desire to rescue my son. If only more of my kind could have been more like him; strong in fist and yet pure in heart."

Kuririn was astonished by Bardock's words. He thought he could see a little bit of Goku in him. He had often wondered if saiyans were born naturally evil, but maybe that wasn't so. No matter though, for he could sense that there was no evil Bardock's heart as there had been long ago. He had been changed through love.

Miles away a green scaled, fish-like creature oppened an unconscious Goku's cell. He was lying on his stomach; nearly his entire torso was bandaged. A tear escaped from creature's eye as he set food and drink down beside the sleeping saiyan. Inside he burned with rage at what he had to go through, and yet he knew he had to be careful for hers and the newcomer's sake. To act too soon could spell disaster for their already fragile plan.

Chapter 4: Watch out Goku! A saiyan's innocence is lost…


	4. Chapter 4

Generations – A Story of Love and Sacrifice between a Father and Son

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is copyrighted by Akita Toriyama, FUNimation and all other parties.

Chapter 4: Watch out Goku! A saiyan's innocence is lost…

Goku's eyes squinted shut upon the sharp prick needle being inserted into his arm. He cried out in terror with his entire body trembling from the painful sensation it caused as it stung further into his flesh. A pair of cold hands forced him to lie still until the procedure was complete. Goku could see two people out of the corner of his eye. They were of a similar sort to Ekoc; members of his medical staff. They were given orders to look over the saiyan's injuries, for he wanted his new 'pet' to recover quickly, lest they be put to death for their failure.

"Remarkable!" one of the physicians commented, "This saiyan is injured badly enough, but his kind's speed of healing is legendary. I can see why Lord Ekoc decided to keep him instead of sending him off with the gladiators. Besides being a member of a threatened species, his physical condition is a marvel to behold."

The other physician nodded in agreement as she treated the Goku's wounds. "What intentions does Lord Ekoc have for him?"

"I don't know," replied the male physician as he listened to the heartbeat, "However, I do know that our patient here is more valuable than you could imagine. Let's change the bandages and give him his medicine."

"Fine" the female replied while dressing Goku with clean bandages. He was given a dosage of some kind of bitter liquid and forced to lie back down on his belly. After locking up the cell, the male physician looked down upon him and said; "Now you'd better behave yourself if you don't want to see us again anytime soon. You should be going to sleep within minutes to ensure that you get the proper rest you need."

Goku made no response. All of the exertion his body had been put through and effects of the drug put him into a deep, yet fitful sleep. Sometime later, Goku awoke to being lifted up and placed on the shoulders of a large alien with pale green scaly skin. He was dressed in a similar garb to Lord Ekoc, so Goku guessed that it was one of his elite. The saiyan's head rose slightly. He began to struggle. The creature not amused by this, struck him across his injured back. Goku bellowed in pain.

"Feisty are we?" it sneered, "That is good!"

"Where are you taking me?" Goku demanded in a whisper.

The scaly creature struck him again. _'Stay quiet!'_ it commanded through telepathy, _'My master cannot understand psionic communication. All you need to know that I am aware of who you are, Son Goku. You will get no further explanations at the present.'_

'_How do you…?'_ Goku began to ask. His answer came in the form of another hit. Cringing from the blow, he fell silent. His mind however was filled with confusion. Though outwardly cruel, this being felt different somehow; unlike Ekoc, there was no malice within him. It was almost like he was being protected by it. Goku was taken to larger section on the ship. He guessed it was Ekoc's living quarters by the look of its elegant interior. They went down a short corridor until they came to a room with a series of long tubes protruding from floor to ceiling. One of them was filled with pale azure liquid and a person inside. It was female.

The saiyan was astonished to find that she was very human-like in appearance. She was probably around his height, and her skin pale like his. What caught his attention the most was her long black hair and a tail! A female saiyan she was, and in some sort of suspended animation. Her lean, muscular body had a few scars and suggested that she had been a seasoned warrior in another time and place. There was something about her that made Goku feel drawn to her-almost like he knew her, but he could not make the connection. Before he could ponder more about it, fingers stroked through his tangled hair. The familiar scent filling Goku's nostrils almost caused him to vomit. Both it and the hand belonged to Ekoc. The scaly alien had gone.

"Beautiful isn't she, Kakarrot?" he purred.

Goku said nothing. He so wanted to tear that damned space pirate apart right now.

"I captured her many years ago. She was with a team of saiyans sent to destroy distant planet. I killed most of the crew for my own amusement-a decision I now regret. Not long after their capture, I discovered your people's home planet was destroyed. A few years after, I put this lovely creature into cryogenic hibernation. But now with you…there is hope that there are a few saiyans that survived. You're very strong, thus making you choice. I may let you breed with my lovely if you learn to behave properly."

"WHAT?" Goku screamed as a shiver of wrath awakened inside of him. His black eyes narrowed and were alive with fire as he glared at Ekoc, for he was considered to be no more than a new pet to this space pirate. "You can keep me from fighting you. You can beat me till I'm half dead. You can even take my freedom away, Ekoc, but you can never take away my will or my pure heart! I will never willingly be your slave, for I unlike many of my kind will never kill an innocent nor serve evil. And you are right that I am no ordinary saiyan, for I believe in fighting to preserve life instead of taking it away."

"You will learn to obey me!" Ekoc replied in a hiss. He grabbed a clump of Goku's hair and slapped him across the face several times. He then punched the saiyan in the stomach.

Goku spat up blood as he fell to his knees. Even though every inch of his body hurt, he would not obey Ekoc. His warrior spirit and loving heart could not be broken. Panting, he glared up at his captor and whispered, "N-Never!"

Ekoc glared down at the saiyan with contempt. "What in the hell are you?" he demanded, "Never before have I heard of a saiyan behave in such a manner as yourself!" He kicked Goku several times under his bruised ribcage.

"I am the defender of everything pure, Ekoc," Goku answered, coughing up more blood, "You before, you can torture however you please, but sooner or later I will stop you as I have with others before you. You are not my master and I will never betray those whom I love for you. NEVER!"

That was all Ekoc could stand for. He pulled off one of his black gloves to reveal claws retracting from his right hand and raked them across Goku's face and chest, leaving a series of bloody gashes behind them. "Have. it your way, saiyan!" he hissed, "Since you can never escape, you will spend the rest of your life here."

_Stubborn saiyan!_ He thought. _I confess I find your spirit to be quite amusing-no! It's alluring!_ A wide sneer curled over his lips as he approached the bleeding Goku from behind. Ekoc noticed the saiyan's head was tilted just enough to catch him out of the corner of an eye. It pleased him to see that look of contempt inside those dark pupils. He shoved Goku to the ground and towered over him with both legs on either side of the saiyan.

A cold chill ran through the entirety of Goku's body, causing every hair to stand up. He the look Ekoc gave him at that moment. He could see just enough from his peripheral vision to see Ekoc's codpiece being pushed aside to reveal a swelled and erect manhood. Suddenly, his face slammed into the floor to where he could no longer see what was happening. He didn't need a visual to understand. Feelings of distress and loathing gripped the saiyan. Hot tears flowed freely down from his eyes, mixing with the blood. He cries echoed throughout the ship, falling on deaf ears. No one came to his rescue. He could not escape or fight it. Even the words he had spoken just minutes before now seemed all lies. So this was how it felt to be truly helpless. It frightened Goku beyond anything he had ever felt before. Piccolo, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu-all past threats seemed nothing compared to this nightmare with no escape. An eternity seemed to pass until it was over. The poor saiyan was left sprawled on the floor sobbing until he slipped into darkness.

Miles away on Earth, Bardock winced as he saw a vision of his son, trapped and wounded, and yet also displaying the burning courage of a saiyain warrior as he faced a tall furred being in a long robe. The being was one of incredible strength. "Kakarrot," whispered Bardock, "I know you are alive…"

"Bardock?" Kuririn asked, hearing the saiyan talking to himself as they landed at Kami's palace. With them they had brought a bag of senzu and Bardock's strength was fully restored.

Bardock turned and looked down upon the short human. "I'm fine, but there is something you must know about me. I can see visions…"

"Visions?" the former monk enquired, "What do you mean?"

"Kuririn," began Bardock with a sigh, "Long ago an alien cursed me with this gift so I could see the death of my people like he had to see his when we saiya-jin destroyed his civilization... But what I do not understand is why I did not die. When I met my youngest son, Kakarrot, I thought that perhaps I was given a second chance to make up for all those who I killed. How foolish thinking is that? My son has been taken away from me again and the Kaio-Sama said that I may have some ties with who did it." He bowed his head as a few tears escaped from his eyelids.

Kuririn smiled and patted Bardock on the back. "Hey you still might get that chance, Bardock," he reassured, "And don't be so hard on yourself."

Before the saiya-jin could answer, both he and the short human were greeted by a tall being with smooth green skin. He wore a weighted purple outfit with a blue sash at the waist. His shoulders were nearly hidden by a white cape and a white turban covered his head. He was none other than Piccolo.

Bardock studied Piccolo. "A namekian!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed," Piccolo murmured, "And I see that you are Bardock, Goku's father."

"Hey Piccolo, have Gohan and the others arrived?" Kuririn asked with concern.

The namek nodded and replied, "Yes and he filled us in with everything. I also have some news for you concerning those beings who kidnapped Goku."

"Just what news do you have, Piccolo?" asked Kuririn as the tall namek led him and Bardock to one of the overlooks. "Take a look here," Piccolo replied, pointing to Vegeta guarding over two extraterrestrials that Kuririn recognized as once as the ones who captured Goku. He also took notice that the saiyan prince was various numerous wounds on his face and arms.

Vegeta turned and snorted. "So you're finally here. Take a look at what I caught, though that damn reptilian almost took me down." He smirked and had a look of pride in his eyes.

Kuririn rolled his eyes at the arrogant saiyain and diverted his attention back to Bardock and Piccolo. "Those two are the ones who kidnapped Goku," he told them, "The female-she's some kind of a shape- shifter. She disguised herself as a human girl whose leg was caught in a trap. Goku set her free and then she bit him and he couldn't move. It was almost like how a spider paralyses its prey before it drinks its blood. Anyway, I went to help Goku, but her the big reptilian knocked me unconscious. That's all I know until Vegeta revived me."

"I see," hissed Bardock, "Thank you for your information, Kuririn. Now let's see what these two have to say." He grabbed Sipep by her hair and glared at her with piercing black eyes and his tail became erect and bristled as his anger rose. "Tell me why you took my son and what your master intends to do with him!" he roared.

Sipep spat at Bardock and said, "You may think you're the one in control, you bastard, but soon you'll be the one who will be the one in my position. Your son is very strong, but he has been unwilling to cooperate with his new master. Nomatter, for he'll be a new saiyan once my master is done with him."

"What do you mean?" Kuririn asked furiously, "Goku would never harm this planet!"

Before Sipep could answer him, Chichi ran out of nowhere and lunged on Etirps and assaulted him with many slaps to the face. "What did you do with my husband?" she demanded, "You had no right! I demand that you bring my Goku-Sa back this instant!"

"Um…Chichi," Kuririn sighed, "I think you should back off so we can finish questioning them."

Chichi snorted, "Well, I'm not going anywhere until they return my husband!"

"SHUT UP!" Bardock roared at the top of his lungs. He picked Chichi up by her silk qipao and held her up until her face met his. "Look, I know you're upset, woman, but this could be a matter of life or death for my son- your husband. You're wasting valuable time with your rants. Please calm down so we can find out what they've done with Kakatrot and figure out how we are to rescue him."

Tears filled in the woman's eyes as she suddenly realized what peril her husband was in. "I'm sotty," she whispered.

Bardock softened and set her down gently. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Chichi, I'm just frustrated with worry. Please understand that I would never hurt you, or my grandchildren. I only want to find my son." He then turned back to Sipep and said, "Now what were you saying about your master?"

"My master is going to break your son's will with mind control. He will have a chip implanted that will control your son's will. He will be the first of M'Lord's pets to be put under the procedure."

"Damn it!" growled Vegeta, "Think of how dangerous Kakarrot would be under the control of another! He'd be nothing more than a puppet for that Ekoc!"

Bardock lashed his tail in a fury and kicked at Sipep. "Is that everything? Why were you two sent back here?"

"We discovered several beings with powerful qi," she answered, "However, we had no idea there were saiyan on this planet. When we brought Kakarrot to M'Lord's ship he was more than pleased, for he has held captive a female of your species for thirty-five years. She is around than Kakarrot's age. M'Lord wanted to breed your son with her. However, we came back to see if there were other saiyan survivors here."

Vegeta winced, "These bastards would have captured me if Gohan the namek hadn't have shown up when they did."

"You spoke of a female saiyan?" Bardock pondered. Then slowly a vision of **her** came into his mind. He remembered her long spiky black hair, her soft pale brown skin and her slender tail. She was Turnipi, Bardock's mate for life. But no! She died in childbirth…or perhaps she did not? What if it had all been lies to cover up what really happened? Bardock glared at Sipep and demanded, "Do you know the name of the female saiyan?"

"Yes," Sipep answered, and obviously getting annoyed with the questions, "Turnipi I believe. My father caught her and her crew. All the males were executed, but she was allowed to live. Ekoc would not have killed the others if he had known your species were to become all but extinct."

'No!' thought Bardock, 'Turnipi! You've been alive all this time, but as a prisoner to some space pirate? Damn him! Damn him for everything! But wait…Kakarot being captured by the Lord Ekoc…there is a connection. Turnipi, you must be the one who brought me here, because there is too great a connection in all this to be a mere coincidence. Turnipi…Kakarrot…I promise…I promise I'll come and free you very soon.' He then sank to his knees and gave out a cry ofanger.

"It's okay" Kuririn reassured, approaching the saiyan. He reached out to place his hand on Bardock's shoulder when the saiyan pushed it aside and shook his head.

"This is all too much to take in," Bardock whispered, "It's just that the female saiyan they mention is my mate. Not only am I faced with rescuing Kakarrot, but her as well."

Flabbergasted, but Kuririn knew the truth of the saiyan's words. "Well, how can we save them?"

"We can take their craft to Ekoc's ship," Gohan answered as he landed in front of Bardock. "I went out looking around the location we helped Vegeta and I found their shuttle."

"Excellent Gohan!" the older saiyan exclaimed with uttermost approval, and turned around to Sipep and Etirps, "We'll take these two along for the ride rather than killing them."

Piccolo stared down at Bardock and said, "I'm sure you're very aware of the risks you are taking. This is a suicide mission. I have a bad feeling about this, but we cannot allow Goku to suffer for the rest of his life as the slave for an evil bastard. Good luck all of you. I will not be joining you. I believe it best that I stay here and look after Chichi and Goten in case more unexpected visitors decide to show up."

When Goku awoke, he was back in his cell. He shivered uncontrollably with feelings of violation that he could not shake. He began to cry again. He could not stop the tears even if he wanted to. He tensed as a pair of hands gently helped him to sit up. They belonged not to Ekoc, but the alien that he encountered just before.

"Don't touch me!" he growled.

_Forgive me!_ It begged. _I had no idea… You have no idea how much I wish I could have prevented what transpired back there. I understand if you will not trust me, but I beg of you to listen to what I have to tell you. Time is short. That saiyan you encountered is your mother. Years ago, we were both cell mates. I am a kannasan, which is why I can speak to you this way._

Goku somehow believed him, in spite of the hellish situation. It gave him comfort, but even that could not shake the mixtures of emotion. He struggled to listen.

_My name is Noptil. I am not as loyal as I seem. I have seen what he has done people over the years and I hated him for it-even more than what you saiyans others. Ekoc came to your planet in search of what you call the dragon balls. He also sensed several qi of immensity and sent Lady Sipep and Etirps out to find one of them. Meanwhile, I was sent to gather the dragon balls. What Ekoc did not know was that I made my own plan to make wishes. Your mother once told me about how strong your people were and also told me about her mate and how he always managed to overcome one thing after another. So I gathered the seven balls together and summoned the dragon. To keep Sipep and Etirps from discovering what I had done, I struggled to control their minds, which was not an easy task. I wished that her mate had survived the destruction of Vegeta and transported to where he could find you._

Goku's black eyes quivered. _It was you! How did you know about me? Please…I have to know. _

_Even though separated from my people, we all share a telepathic link. Your father killed all of them, but not before one transferred out secrets to him. As a result, I too became connected with your father. I hated him for what he did. It gave me pleasure to see visions of his people's demise, but then I saw you. At first, I refused to believe that one of his own was filled with goodness, but then, something inside told me that someday we would cross paths. I spent years building up Ekoc's trust and putting my plan into action. I never even knew your name until the day you were brought here. I saw in your dreams everything about you, how you saved the Earth and changed the lives of those around you. Son Goku…you are truly a good saiyan. Because of me, you changed your father. _

_What will Ekoc do now?_ Goku asked, full of concerned.

Noptil sighed _He is making preparations for another expedition to find the others with the high energy. He wants to find out if they are saiyan like you. If he finds them, he will do to them as he has done to you. You are no more than an animal in his eyes-a valuable animal who he wishes to breed to preserve your race to do his will. Goku, if you have any offspring on Earth, they are in danger_

_What's wrong? _Goku inquired.

_The doctors that nursed your wounds also performed a blood test on you. The results show that you are related to Turnipi. Ekoc knows and is furious. He is going to kill her!_

_He has no right! _Goku growled._ I believe what you have told me is true. Please set me. I can't allow him to take my mother's life. _

_Do you know what you are asking? You're weak from your injuries…_

_Yes, but I mightstill able to fight. If you remove this collar from my neck I will be able to show Ekoc what a super saiyan can do._ _I have to… No one should have to suffer like this…_

_Allright. Noptil replied. Now brace yourself; this is going to hurt._

Goku winced as Noptil took a hold on the collar. He would feel pain tremor through him, but it was worth it to be free. The collar snapped in two, leaving Noptil's hands flowing with blood. Goku broke out of his shackles and turned to the kanassin. He was dying.

_Don't worry about me. Save your mother if you can and seek vengeance for her, for you, and everyone._

"I cannot breed you with him now unless I want weak inbreds!" Ekoc lashed out. He was just about to shatter the cryogenic tube when a golden light enveloped him. In his rage, he failed to notice a bloodied saiyan standing behind him with nostrils flared and burning turquoise eyes. He realized it was Kakarrot, but his appearance had changed. He was gold-haired and surrounded by an aura of the same color. The saiyan spoke no word, but his intentions were apparent. Ekoc hissed at him. Whoever set him free would pay dearly.

Goku glanced to his invalid mother. His emerald eyes became soft and gentle as he gazed upon her. But then he turned his attention back to Ekoc and growled with primal rage. He had had enough of that bastard and for the first time in his life, he had no sense of pity for him-nothing. He gathered some energy. A flame surrounded the super saiya-jin as his qi skyrocketed. He knew his wounds were serious, but his mother came first. He drew his hands back slowly and shouted, "KAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A blue sphere of energy was sent towards the space pirate.

Ekoc tried to dodge, but the blast struck his side and caused him to fall to his knees. "Damn you, monkey!" he hissed. "Do you take pleasure in pissing me off or are you just plain stupid?" Standing up, Ekoc yelled as his ki energy skyrocketed far above Goku's SSJ2. His muscles increased immensely and pupils in his eyes became thin slits. He turned to Turnipi, then back to Goku. He made a noise that resembled a combination of a whistle and a hiss.

Goku's narrowed at Ekoc like two emerald darts. "Don't you dar- RRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHH! " he screamed. A surge of energy struck his body, sending him into a violent seizure. He fought hard for control against the pain. His feet stepped forward despite them being as if led weights had been tied to them. Little did he know that Ekoc had summoned ten of the ruddy-skinned aliens? They were known as kcorans. What they lacked in intelligence they made up in strength and numbers. They and the pirate closed in on him. Despite this, Goku continued his struggle to get to Ekoc. Normally, they wouldn't have stood a chance against him, but the collar, the whipping, the abuse and the super saiyan form had all taken their toll on his body. The kcorans injected him in the back of his neck with a tranquilliser. Goku managed to reach out a hand toward his mother before crashing to the ground from severe pain and exhaustion. The saiya closed his eyes.

"Damned saiyans," Ekoc hissed, reverting back to his normal form. He motioned for the Kcorans. "I want three of you to seek out all the conspirators and execute them! The rest of you will prepare Kakarrot for surgery."

A short while later Ekoc entered into the operating room where he found Goku strapped down to a metal platform. One physician treated the saiyan's hurts while two more carefully taking measurements of his skull. They paused from their work and bowed to their lord. Ekoc walked over to the unconscious Goku and glared down at his innocent face. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"Two hours at the most, M'Lord," a physician replied. "It will be a difficult procedure without running the risk of turning him into a permanent vegetable. We'll implant the chip, which will give our friend here a new identity and memory."

"I'm going to my chambers," Ekoc told them and turned away, "But I'd advise you to be careful with the saiyan if you value your lives. I have special plans for him."

Chapter 5: A race against time. Bardock sacrifice!


End file.
